Blown Away
by Dallyforever101
Summary: He didn't know what else to do, so he curled up on the cold floor and crossed his fingers. This could possibly be his last moments in life, but he hoped to anyone who cared at all that it wasn't. I don't own anything. Please review!


Blown Away

Dallas Winston watched the news from his place behind the couch that his father had passed out on.

A twister, that was what the news forecaster was saying. A twister was heading straight for the city.

Dallas walked to the kitchen and looked out the window. He could see lightning flashing across the sky, and it was getting closer. He felt his emotions change with the weather.

He looked back into the living room where his father was sprawled across the couch, and beer bottles scattered around the floor. If only his mother was here, things would be a lot better then they were right now. But the woman with the angel face had died when he was young, leaving him with this mess of a man.

Dallas looked around the house, maybe this twister was a blessing in disguise.

Just then, lightning filled the house with an eerie light, and rain came pouring down, leaking through the creaks in the ceiling that his father had never had the time- or mind- to fix.

The wind roared from outside, and Dallas shivered as it came through the broken windows. He moved slowly to the window and looked out to see the most fearsome thing he had ever seen in his life. A twister was swirling its way through the city; it was heading straight for the house.

Dallas scrambled around, grabbing the last of the water from the fridge and all the food he could fit into the basket he pulled out from a cabinet. He could already hear boards from the side of the house being pulled away, the old rusty nails no match for the winds that seemed to grow hands and claw at the house.

Dallas looked around one last time, quickly grabbing some blankets and a pillow from the living room chair before pulling the supplies towards the door that lead to the basement.

As he opened the door, he took one last look towards the living room, where his father was completely clueless to what was going on outside the house. He thought for a moment about waking him up, and getting him down to the basement. But the thought quickly left his mind, the old man was worse sober then drunk, and there was no beer down in the basement.

Dallas opened the door and heaved the basket up in his arms. He quickly stepped through the door and move as swiftly as possible down the stairs. After placing the basket on the floor he ran back up and pulled the door closed, locking it in hopes that it wouldn't blow away if the house got ripped up. The basement was immediately plunged into complete darkness.

Dallas stood at the top of the stairs for a moment, listening to the wind scream and shriek outside the house, though the building wasn't going to last very long. It was old and in need of repairs, this twister would rip it apart like it was nothing more then a twig coming off a tree.

After a moment of standing on the stairs, Dallas carefully made his way back down, feeling around for the basket and moving it out of the way so he could search for the chain that was connected to the light. He eventually found it and pulled it down. The basement flooded with a very dim light, that only just lit the room, though it left the farther corners dark.

Dallas looked around for a moment, he very rarely came down here, it gave him the creeps. It was one of those basements that were unfinished, the floor and walls a dark shade of gray. He always got the feeling that someone- or something was watching him. But it didn't completely surprise him; it wouldn't be a total shock if a family of raccoons or something had found their way into the house and down to the basement.

The wind hollering above him was what brought Dallas back to realty. He couldn't help but think about his father upstairs. He was probably still passed out on the couch. When he was drunk, nothing could wake him up until the alcohol wore off. Dallas felt the urge to go and at least try to get him up, but the thought of him waking up and beating him for waking him, made Dallas decide against it. After all the times he had tried to find a way to get away, it was finally here. Revenge had never tasted so sweet.

There was a suddenly shattering sound, it sounded like the windows were exploding. Dallas quickly pulled out the blankets and pillow he had brought down with him. He made a makeshift bed up against the far wall that faced the door, if the door did get pulled off its hinges; Dallas wanted to be as far away from it as possible.

More sounds came from above him; wind ripped through the shattered windows, making the most horrific sounds Dallas had ever hear in his life. He could hear boards being pulled off the side, the roof probably didn't have any shingles left, and the bricks that were in the front of the house were coming down, by the loud THUD'S that he could hear.

For what felt like hours, Dallas sat huddled in blankets in the dark, dank basement, listening as rain poured into the house, as if trying to wash it clean of the blood that his father had cause him to lose. Listening as rusty nails creaked, trying to hold their place in the walls, like they were trying to hold onto the memories that were inside, kept secret because of them. But they lost to the gale forced winds.

Dallas heard a sudden THUD from where he guessed was the living room; his father had probably been blown off the couch. Dallas couldn't help but grimace, even after all the pain that he had caused in his alcohol induced hazes, he was still his father. But as Dallas remember all the times he'd had to lock his bedroom door to keep his father away from him, the guilt went out the window.

Suddenly, the worst sound of all thundered through the house. A loud shredding that filled his ears to the point that it hurt. Just as the door collapsed inward, Dallas covered his ears and curled up on the floor under the blanket. He knew the house above him was gone, and he crossed his fingers that he wouldn't get blown away with it.

It seemed like hours before the noise died away and all was quiet. But Dallas didn't move until he was absolutely sure the twister had moved on.

Once he was sure, Dallas slowing sat up and looked towards where the door had been. There was a small hole and light was filtering through. He slowly made his way towards the light, moving even slower as he crawled his way up the stairs.

When he got to the hole, Dallas discovered that it was where the doorknob use to be, but there was nothing left of it except splintered wood.

Dallas sat down on the step and thought about what to do; he didn't know how much rubble was sitting on top of the door, or how much pressure the door could hold before it crumbled in on top of him. But then again, if he sat here, nobody would know he was down here, or care for that matter.

With a heavy sigh, Dallas decided to try pushing his way out. He got his shoulder up against the door and pushed with all his might. The door gave a loud groan before giving way towards the outside world.

Dallas stumbled as he came out of the basement and looked around. Where the kitchen use to be, there was nothing but twigs and debris from the shattered windows and whatever else had once stood in the room. There were no longer any walls, no anything for that matter, just the floor. Dallas looked towards where the living room used to be and saw his father laying there on the floor. It was amazing that the wind didn't carry him away.

Slowly, Dallas made his way towards the motionless form. But as he got closer, his father started to move from under the boards and debris. Dallas halted in his tracks and starred for a moment. What was he going to do? If the old man saw him completely unharmed, while he was even just bruised, he would give him a good belting for not getting him to safety as well. He'd had enough of the way his father treated him.

Before the man could come completely around, Dallas turned and ran down what used to be the front steps. He ran down the street, not stopping until he was unable to breath.

Dallas found an alley between two buildings that were nothing but brick walls where he could sit and figure out what he was going to do. He listened as sirens cried out through the demolished city. They would take care of the upside of town first, before they even thought about the rest of New York. But for the first time, Dallas didn't care. He was going to look after himself. This was what he had needed to realize that the only person he needed to watch out for was himself. If he cared about no one but himself, nothing was going to get to him.

This was the beginning of something new.

"No one is going to blown me down." Dallas said out loud, though there was no one around to hear him. "From now on, I'm looking out for me." Dallas stood up and started walking. He didn't know where he was going t go, but it definitely wasn't back to where he use to go. This day had been what he had been waiting for, for a long time.

The day everything was blown away.


End file.
